Happy, Happy Birthday
by PasoMaddie
Summary: Clary whispers a happy birthday to Jace Clace, Isabelle, Alec


**Happy, Happy Birthday**

The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare  
A fanfiction

"Clary, by the angel, where am I?" Jace demanded as he tried to pull one of his hands free from hers to undo the blindfold that prevented his eyes from gazing over his surroundings.  
Behind him, he heard a giggle burst from the lips of the girl he loved. "You'll see. Just a second." He felt her pull him lightly to a stop and felt the pressure of her hands leave his.  
She heard her feet trail away into the darkness, fading away until they couldn't be heard at all. "Clary?" he called out, hearing his voice echo around himself. There was no voice that responded back to him, only silence that hung around him. His hands came up to the back of his head and his fingers fumbled with the knot. As the knot slid free, the blindfold fell and landed on tiles.  
Jace's golden eyes skimmed over the tiles and up to the sky which could be seen through the glass roof, stars twinkling above. He stood in the greenhouse and by the looks of his watch, midnight was only a few strikes away. All the flowers around him were closed for the night and not a single person stood up there with him. "Clary?" he called again, waiting to hear his angel's voice.  
He stepped forward, his eyes searching the greenhouse.  
Someone clutched his from behind and instantly he felt his heart begin to pound as he spun on his heel.  
"Happy birthday!" Clary squealed and threw her arms around his neck as the rest of his family came out of their hiding places cheering and chanting happy birthday.  
Jace's eyes lit up and as he leaned down towards his Clary, he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Thank you." His lips brushed hers gently, before pulling back and glancing around the greenhouse, his arm still looped around Clary's waist.  
Isabelle bounced away, her dark black hair arranged into a neat and tidy bun with bits sticking out around it. When she returned, she was carrying a blue box with a ribbon wrapped around it. "For you, from me." She said cheerfully.  
"Aw, thank you, my wonderful sister." With one swift motion, he pulled the purple ribbon undone and soon the wrapping was discarded. Inside was a new bottle of cologne.  
"They say the women can't resist that one." She said, winking at Clary who instantly started giggling.  
Jace smiled and peered down at the red haired girl beside him. "Well, I think there's going to be only one girl that won't be able to resist me tonight." He nuzzled his face into her hair, kissing her head lightly. Clary sighed, her whole body instantly relaxing but her face turning a bright shade of red.  
Someone on the sidelines cleared their throat. Alec. "Alright," he said stiffly, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Next."  
Bouncing away again, Isabelle went after another present and this time returning with a book that was not wrapped. "This is from Alexander, as you can tell." She explained, looking none too pleased about it not being wrapped.  
_Sense and Sensibility _was written in large font on the front and a post-it note was stuck to the cover, reading: _For whenever you need some sense smacked into you. ~Alec_  
Jace chuckled and looked up at his parabatai. "Thank you, Alec." The boy only nodded in response.  
A soft whisper from an angel brushed against his neck and he turned his head to watch as his very own angel's lips moved. "I'll be right back." And just like that, her presence vanished from his side and had disappeared from his sight.  
"Hey, Jace," Isabelle asked. "Why don't you put some of that cologne on now?"  
His eyes followed down to the bottle that sat in the palm of his hand. "Ok?" he questioned but applied some of the fancy smelling cologne. And then Isabelle was behind him, pushing him through the flowers and taking his gifts off him. "Isabelle, what the hell?" he snapped at her pushing and shoving.  
Then he saw her—Clary sat by on a picnic blanket, her flaming red hair tumbling passed her shoulders. She had changed into a sexy, red dress that floated down to her knees. Apples, grape cider, cake, candles and pie sat in the middle of the blanket and on one side was a wrapped present. He turned around, ready to apologise to Isabelle but she was already gone, leaving him alone with the girl he loved so much. Jace smiled that crooked grin, that Clary so loved as he went to sit down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers. Her sweet, pink lips tasted of strawberries.  
"Today has been amazing." He thanked her, tightening his grip on her.  
He smiled up at him and pressed a kiss under his jaw. "Well, it's not over yet." Her voice came out as only a whisper. Reaching across the picnic blanket, she grasped the wrapped present and handed it to him. Jace pulled back only slightly to be able to open the gift but still kept an arm wrapped securely around Clary's petite frame. Inside the gift was a new leather jacket. "Put it on." She urged in a whisper.  
As ordered, he slipped his arms through the sleeves and felt the leather settle comfortingly around his shoulders and chest. "Its perfect, thank you, my Clary."  
She felt the pressure of his lips on her forehead and smiled. She glanced up to his golden eyes again and offered, "So, what would you like to eat first?"  
"How about…" he began, slipping a small knife out of his jean pocket. "we start with apples?"


End file.
